


Moore Wants You!

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Butt Slapping, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hoover Dam (Fallout), Loud Sex, Lust Device, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, NCR | New California Republic, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Politics, Post-Coital, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With no way of convincing the colonel of the NCR the Courier, with the help of the Brotherhood of Steel, finds a very unorthodox way.
Relationships: Cassandra Moore/Courier Six
Kudos: 5





	Moore Wants You!

The bustling of machines and the spread of clear water flowing in front of the huge facade of the Hoover Dam was an ambience many from the New California Republic wishes to hear rather than experience the Mojave heat and its dangers which included other factions and raiders weakened by them many years ago. Colonel Cassandra Moore was one of the fortunate ones that was stationed on Hoover Dam but rather oversee the dam for herself she regretted the office job to which she was placed on.

Regrettably so is that the courier that is called the hero of the NCR allied the NCR with one of their old friends, the Brotherhood of Steel had agreed on an armistice but it was revealed the truth in this little armistice.

"Like hell we're gonna give the power armor back!" Shouted Colonel Moore and the elevator that led from the visitor's center descended unto their level for the Courier to be fazed at the fight between her and a Brotherhood Paladin.

"We require all of our power armor back, if we are to battle your enemies then we must prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle! A few loses from the NCR would be pitiful compared to our smaller numbers."

After another war of attrition from both sides the two high ranking officials turned their head against one another and left, one to her office and the other blocked by the Courier.

"What all that about?" The Courier asked,

"That Colonel Moore of yours is as thick as McNamara back at the bunker but at least he knew what was for the best." The Paladin sighed and look behind him before he turned to the Courier, "Though you might be able to help, I doubt you want another set of chores to do before an invasion to the dam so I brought this along with me."

The Paladin pulled out a strange looking gun which didn't look like anything from the Mojave nor the Courier's hands. Being handed the said gun the paladin had given him the batteries of the weapon as well.

"This is called a mesmetron. We found it in the hands of a wandering slaver trying to sell the device or to find some slaves.

After a brief interrogation he said that he found it thanks to a child from the Brotherhood at the East coast, how a child had this gun I will never know. Use this gun on Colonel Moore but make sure she is alone, I doubt bringing a gun down to an area with a high ranking official wouldn't alert any guards."

Pocketing the device the Courier told him he'll find a way and with a thank you from the paladin the Courier left for the offices. From one elevator to another the Courier made it into the offices where many troopers congratulated and patronized him for his fame and the word that spread of his fame until he finally made it into the office of Colonel Moore.

The door to the office was closed in fear of the whole dam going against him and anyone who will eavesdropped.

"Welcome back, what do you need?" The Colonel had asked as she filed the paperwork on her desk.

"I need to talk about the alliance between the Brotherhood and the NCR." Cassandra stopped leaving the pen in her hand hovering in between her head and the document in front of her. Slowly she looked up from her desk,

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Putting down both of her arms on the desk her eyes aimed straight sharply to the Courier's.

"It's about the power armor the NCR has."

"A huh, I see you talked to the paladin?" The Courier slowly nodded, "And you agree with him, I don't think you know what he's talking about, the NCR desperately needs the equipment more they do.

Just like what he said we have the superior numbers and even if they get wiped out we would still be standing but we need all the armor we need if that ever happens. I knew sending you to find that Brotherhood bunker was a mistake. Dismiss." The Courier only stood up.

"Listen to me!" But the colonel stood up from her desk and faced the Courier with ferocity.

"Dismissed!" Left with no choice the Courier unholstered the Mesmetron and blindly fired.

The colonel instantly noticed the Courier grab his gun and ducked under her table but the blue beam of the mesmetron hit the metal walls of the dam eventually finding its way to the back of her head. The colonel fell on the floor groaning shaking her head and the Courier raised an eyebrow,

"Colonel Moore?" The colonel shook her head until she looked straight at the Courier like nothing happened.

"Call me Cassandra." The colonel was now smirking unlike her previous emotionless demeanour,

"Right Cassandra, like I said the Brotherhood of Steel needs all of their equipment be given back to them. The NCR could easily overwhelm the enemy but they can't." Cassandra looked down to her desk and back to the Courier.

"I guess you're right. But while you're here can I ask you something?" Cassandra walked in front of the Courier faced to faced being more terrifying than she was a little while ago, "Has the NCR thank you with a hero's thank you yet?"

"No ma'am." And Cassandra leaned closer,

"Then let me give you one." The lips of the two meet and the Courier offered little resistance rather shocked was his expression but was subdued. The sweet lips of the colonel was the first of his thank you's as her lips had breached through the Courier's mouth and met with his.

Soon enough the Courier had grabbed Cassandra's whole body and laid her back on her desk with lips still lips intertwined. The Courier's zipper was pulled hand of Cassandra and in return the mantelpiece of her uniform was set aside and her fatigues escaped through her slender arms and neck revealing her magnificent D-cups, she pulled out of the kiss for the Courier to see.

"Do you like them soldier? I've been saving up myself for you since we first met." She looked down to her breast and fished out the Courier's cock, "I hope you feel the same."

She pulled him by his neck to continue their session but instead of keeping her arms behind his back Cassandra was busy slowly rubbing the soft cock to harden and the Courier had one hand supporting the colonel's neck while the other was busy with pulling her pants. The two succeeded and the Courier's cock stiffened as its eye saw the fresh shaven pussy in front of it.

The two stopped kissing and Cassandra sat further on her desk while spreading her legs, the tip of the Courier teased Cassandra's womanhood before it was plunged inside her, slow moans came from her as she slowly rubbed her clint and spat on the cock entering her. The combined increase of pace and the lubricant helped with the momentum of the Courier's cock as it opened the tight halls of the colonel.

The moans grew louder and more escaped older woman's mouth as her two fingers encircled with paste as she grabbed one of her breast with one of her free arms, the Courier meanwhile had his hand on the table as he ram her, his pace almost uncontrollably and never gave his cock the permission to leave Cassandra's pussy. Eventually Cassandra did it herself by holding the Courier's meat as she turned around and laid her belly on the desk slapping her buttcheeks and the younger Courier inserted his dick in once more.

Turning around the fierce look of the colonel came back to face the Courier,

"What? My ass not good enough for you? Fuck me harder and spank me while you're at it." Not wanting to disobey a high ranking officer the Courier gave the colonel a spank and hurried pace, the cock acted in a four stroke cycle as each time he felt the G-hole of Cassandra he pulled back right before it leaves the body of the colonel only to comeback.

The troops walking by can't ignore the large shouts of approval and orders of fucking her harder only to be followed by a loud slapping sound and moan afterwards many had their ears on the metal door and the Courier's fuck session was heard all over the offices.

Young Courier was reaching his climax but orders from the colonel didn't allow him from pulling out rather he was given more orders to fasten the pace. Finally the Courier couldn't take it anymore but before he released all of the cum from him Cassandra herself pulled out and knelt in front of the Courier's cock right as all of the thick white fluids came out caking Cassandra's face full of white and some made it on her hair.

Still under the spell of the Mesmetron Cassandra grabbed hold of the Courier's cock.

"Let me taste my own pussy and your cum." Swallowing the Courier his stiffed dick found itself inside Cassandra's throat as her tongue cleaned the cum all over the tip as she pulled the meat out of her throat. Soon enough she had the clean the whole cock of all semen that stayed behind and Cassandra looked up at the Courier and licked her lips.

"I'll file that order later, tell the Brotherhood they can keep their hunk of junk back and visit me later." As she stood up Cassandra had given the younger Courier a kiss at his cheek before she pulled her pants back up and sat on her chair giving the order the Courier came in for.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
